


The Hunt through Andromeda

by VioletArcher33



Series: The Assassins of Andromeda [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Ezekiel Nightingale, an assassin from the Milky Way Galaxy was captured by those who were running the Andromeda Initiative so they could use him when they reached Andromeda. This however took a turn when the human Pathfinder Alec Ryder woke Ezekiel up early from stasis to get his help on a mission when the other member of his team was injured in stasis. Since Alec knew that Ezekiel wouldn't help him without first paying him for the job; Alec promises to give Ezekiel something that he has waited 600 years for.
Series: The Assassins of Andromeda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089323





	The Hunt through Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Notice: I don’t own Mass Effect, but I do own this story as well as the original characters that I create.  
>   
> Authors notes: This story will be set within the Andromeda universe though I will be taking liberties with the world as well as be placing my OC as the main character of this story.

Light started to flicker through the lids of his eyes and with the light, Ezekiel started to hear voices filtering into his mind though he couldn’t pinpoint the owner of the voice that he was hearing. Eventually, Ezekiel’s eyes fully opened which caused some slight discomfort as the blinding lights fully entered his eyes.

“Ugh!” Ezekiel groaned out as he tried to sit himself up.

His voice as well as his movement caused those within the room with him to rush over to him. “Everything will be alright. We have you!” an unknown female voice called out moments before Ezekiel felt two sets of hands place themselves upon his body.

As the seconds passed, the blinding lights that were causing Ezekiel a great deal of pain started to fade which allowed him to begin to see the room that he was located in. Ezekiel shifted his eyes around the room to see that he was within one of the stasis pods that he had been slightly forced to enter before he and the rest of those aboard the Hyperion had left the Milky-Way.

This confused Ezekiel since he was informed that he shouldn’t count on being woken from stasis before having a home world that their species could settle on and since examining the room allowed Ezekiel to see that many others were still in the process of being woken from stasis; he assumed that they had just arrived in the Heleus Cluster.

Now that Ezekiel was fully awake and no longer in pain from rooms light, he could see that the two people who kept him from collapsing were an Asari as well as a human. Though Ezekiel didn’t know who the Asari was, he recognized the human.

The human who was standing in front of him was male and none other than the son of the human Pathfinder. “Scott Ryder. What do…do I owe you for gracing me with your presence?” Ezekiel stammered out and from the tone of his voice; it was clear that he wasn’t too fond of the other male.

Even though both Scott and the unknown Asari could hear the disdain that Ezekiel had for the Pathfinder’s son; both decided not to comment on it and though Scott didn’t comment on Ezekiel dislike for him, this didn’t stop him from speaking to Ezekiel. “Well, Mr. Nightingale. My father has requested that we wake you and get you ready for planetfall.” Scott explained to Ezekiel.

At the mention of Scott’s father, Ezekiel’s mood soured even more. _“What could have happened for Alec to request for me to be brought out of stasis?”_ Ezekiel contemplated as he pushed his way further out of the stasis pod. Since this was the first time that Ezekiel has used his legs in the past six hundred years, he stumbled the moment that his feet touched the ground which caused both Scott and the Asari to grab ahold of him once more. Once Ezekiel was fully settled on the ground; he threw Scott’s hands from him which sent the other man moving forward. Since Ezekiel assumed that Scott was bringing him to Alec; Ezekiel followed him.

*****

As Ezekiel stared at the man who was supposed to be the one who led humanity to a new home world; his blood began to boil. With each passing second, Ezekiel began to feel his bloodlust surge though instead of sinking a weapon in the other man’s body; he decided to berate the Pathfinder. “Just wait one damn moment Alec. You brought me here against my will and now want me to put myself in danger just because your daughter was unable to wake up from stasis?” Ezekiel snarled.

Ezekiel could see that those that surrounded him were not expecting him to speak to their Pathfinder the way that he was and like how Scott reacted to Ezekiel’s disdain; Alec did the same. “I know that we have gotten off on the wrong foot Ezekiel, but I am not asking you to do this mission for free; I know your kind never work without first receiving a fee.” Alec responded to the Ezekiel’s venomous words.

Upon hearing this, Ezekiel decided that it may be for the best to listen to the proposal that Alec had for him. “You have my attention Alec. Now what is it that you are offering me for going on this mission with you?” Ezekiel inquired as he crossed his hands across his chest.

Knowing that this was the only way to get Ezekiel to agree with the mission request; Alec started to speak. “If you agree to go with my team as well as myself to Habit 7, I will give you information on the members of your team that the initiative thought would be useful as well as the freedom to go look for them.” Alec informed Ezekiel.

“I knew you bastards were responsible for the disappearance of my team…” Ezekiel growled once more though unlike before, his tone wasn’t full of hate for the man that stood before him. “…I accept the mission though I expect to be given my weapons that you confiscated from me before shoving me into stasis.”

When Ezekiel received no objections to his request, he found some satisfaction in the idea that the Pathfinder and his team now needed him more than they planned when they had first captured him and brought him to this star cluster.

Now everything had been spoken between them; Scott and the white-haired female that stood beside him started to move in the direction of the bridge’s exit which informed Ezekiel that he too should do the same though as he was walking, Alec spoke out once more. “Your weapons and armor will be waiting for you when you arrive in the locker room.”

Even though Ezekiel knew that the Pathfinder was speaking to him; he chose to keep quiet and continued to follow Scott and his female companion.

*****

The moment that Ezekiel had placed his armor upon his body, he felt at peace once more and this peace was only intensified when he sheathed his weapons in the holsters where they belonged. As Ezekiel was placing his weapons where they belonged, his hands wavered over his blade though he only allowed the feelings that accompanied the wavering to surge for a brief second before he was placing the weapon in its sheath.

While Ezekiel was busy readying himself for this mission, both Scott and his female that had come with them to this room came to speak with him. “Mr. Nightingale. If you are ready, my father has ordered us to the shuttle hanger.” Scott informed Ezekiel as he and his companion made their way up to him.

Knowing it would be a waste of energy to argue with Scott about his father’s orders; Ezekiel decided that it would be best if he just nodded his head instead which told both Scott and his companion that Ezekiel was ready to begin the mission.


End file.
